


Protège moi

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Giuro, M/M, Ma non finisce male, la stori a parla di depressione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: « La loro violenza era meschina e ignorante, ma in fin dei conti rispecchiava ciò che loro fossero. La vera violenza, quella che ho capito essere imperdonabile, è quella che facciamo a noi stessi, quando siamo troppo spaventati per essere ciò che siamo realmente. »





	Protège moi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia ho iniziato a scriverla a gennaio e ho finito circa una settimana fa, è stata praticamente un parto e lei è la mia dolce bimba. Ma volevo avvisare che parla di depressione quindi si, ho di nuovo toccato una tematica delicata. Credo e spero di averlo fatto nella maniera più delicata e accurata possibile ma se così non fosse mi scuso.

« _La loro violenza era meschina e ignorante, ma in fin dei conti rispecchiava ciò che loro fossero. La vera violenza, quella che ho capito essere imperdonabile, è quella che facciamo a noi stessi, quando siamo troppo spaventati per essere ciò che siamo realmente »_

\- Sense8

 

Puoi provarci quanto vuoi a salvare una persona. Puoi dannarti, cercare mille modi alternativi ma ci sono casi in cui non ci sono vie da percorrere, sei inerme, un mero spettatore. Esistono situazioni in cui puoi solo guardare, alleviare ma non risolvere o lottare al posto della persona che vuoi aiutare. Perché se loro non vogliono lottare non puoi portarli in guerra. Nella tua guerra, perché in alcuni casi queste persone hanno guerre interiori.

E questo è il caso di Gennaro. Lui vorrebbe aiutare Alessio, ricambiare il favore per tutte quelle volte in cui l'altro lo ha aiutato ma Alessio è come sparito e quel _difetto bello_ che era il suo essere nel suo mondo ora è un incubo ad occhi aperti.

Il suo Alessio è sottotono e dorme più del solito, a malapena mangia e non parla quasi e tantomeno fa quelle sue battute tristi -che ora gli mancano da morire. Non è successo all'improvviso, è stato graduale ma a terrorizzarlo è la causa poiché non la conosce e nulla è più spaventoso del non sapere _perché_ , contro questo non ci sono soluzioni. All'inizio si pensava fosse solo stanchezza post instore ma quando si è protratta per una settimana intera qualche allarme è scattato. La cosa che preoccupa Genn più di tutto è che Alessio non ha nemmeno più la voglia di suonare o cantare. E non è che non vuole per pigrizia ma per mancanza di voglia – e questo lo spiazza.

Perché Alessio è musica, è nella sua essenza, qualcosa che gli viene naturale come respirare e questa mancata voglia di suonare è preludio di brutte cose. A questo si unisce il fatto che per una settimana Gennaro non lo vede perché Alessio gli chiede tempo, ha bisogno di riposare e lui accetta, preoccupato. Ma per fortuna Nando lo aggiorna in continuazione su come sta, anche se c'è poco da essere fortunati. Alessio dorme tanto, troppo, tutto il giorno e sembra essere apatico. Tutto gli scivola addosso e niente lo colpisce. Come avesse un'armatura invisibile che lo ripara da tutto, che lo tiene prigioniero e Genn vorrebbe togliergliela di dosso. Dirgli di non lottare contro se stesso o contro qualcosa senza di lui, di togliersi l'armatura e chiedere un armistizio, una resa, che insieme possono trovare una soluzione pacifica.

Quando lo rivede la barba non è stata tagliata, addosso ha una tuta larga e il viso è leggermente più magro ma quello che lo sconvolge è lo sguardo vuoto. Quegli occhi profondi e pieni di passione e emozione erano diventati dei buchi neri, vuoti. Pasquale l'aveva avvisato preoccupato perché Alessio era strano e lui era lì per appurarsene, per cercare di distrarlo. Gli ha portato il testo di una nuova canzone e spera che questo lo risvegli, che la creatività apra quell'armatura e faccia finire quella guerra.

È consapevole della mediocrità del testo, che è solo una bozza e non è pronto ma è solo un pretesto per essere lì con lui. Anche se per vederlo finora non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. Alessio fin dall'inizio aveva preso ad invitarlo per ogni circostanza possibile, poi i suoi genitori e fratelli, e ormai Gennaro passava più tempo lì che a casa sua. Ma ora è diverso, per il momento si augura.

"So che non è il mio testo migliore ma possiamo lavorarci", dice mentre Alessio tiene tra le mani il foglio stropicciato che ha tirato fuori dalla tasca del jeans guardandolo con aria perplessa.

Alessio però annuisce, i suoi muscoli facciali a malapena si muovono e fanno gelare anche il suo cuore. Vorrebbe chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, ma di solito quel qualcuno è Alessio e si trova paralizzato. Come se fossero entrambi caduti con un aereo su un'isola deserta e i fuochi d'artificio e la radio per chiamare i soccorsi non funzionassero però dove vivono loro la gente c'è, eccome, ma è in secondo piano. Gennaro percepisce i loro mormorii, i loro consigli ma vede e sente nitidamente solo Alessio. Ma Alessio non gli dice nulla a parole e nemmeno in quel modo tutto loro che gli altri chiamano _telepatia Urban_. La connessione tra loro si è interrotta e lui non sa come farla collidere di nuovo perché dal primo istante che si sono parlati lei c'era, c'è sempre stata. Ma ora sono disconnessi e deve trovare una soluzione.

"Hai voglia di farlo ora?"

Alessio cerca con lo sguardo l'orologio da parete in fondo alla stanza per poi ritornare a guardare lui, privo di entusiasmo.

"No, ho sonno Gè. Possiamo fare un'altra volta?"

Gennaro annuisce, finge che non sia un problema che il suo amico alle sette di sera voglia già andare a dormire. In fondo ha sempre avuto la tendenza a dormire molto, non c'è niente di strano.

"Certo, ti lascio riposare. Posso venire domani?"

"Si, vieni domani"

Ma il suo tono è poco convinto, quasi come se gli stesse facendo un favore e dell'entusiasmo del suonare non c'è traccia mentre distrattamente piega su se stesso il foglio con il testo ed esita ad uscire, perché vorrebbe chiedergli altre mille cose.

Gennaro quando esce – dopo averlo salutato con una pacca sulla spalla - dalla sua camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, non se ne va. Raggiunge invece Ciro e Pina che sono in cucina preoccupati, come lui, come tutti. Speravano anche loro che quel testo potesse smuoverlo un minimo ma niente. Quando li raggiunge scuotendo la testa può vedere gli occhi di Pina inumidirsi, mentre il fratello di Alessio la abbraccia con un braccio mentre parla e la stringe forte.

"Deve parlare con qualcuno, sono due settimane che è cosi" per poi chiedere solo a lui "Sicuro che non sai se è accaduto qualcosa?"

Genn sospira frustrato e scuote la testa. Ha ripercorso ogni notte tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi mesi e proprio non riesce a trovare un fattore scatenante degno di nota. E questo lo rende arrabbiato poiché sente che è stato distratto, non ha sentito le urla silenziose di aiuto che l'altro gli avrà rivolto. E il rimorso lo rende agitato, nervoso e non vede l'ora di tornare a casa per buttare giù le parole che non ha detto ad Alessio per non turbarlo.

"No, a me non ha detto nulla. So solo che non vuole più vedere l'ultima ragazza con cui è uscito. È stata l'ultima cosa che mi ha detto, non ha voluto nemmeno dirmi perché. Ma deve essere grave se dopo tre settimane è in questo stato"

E quando lo dice ingoia la gelosia e la rabbia, perché lo trova impensabile che qualcuno faccia un tale effetto alla persona che ama, da lontano, da anni. Vorrebbe parlargli, urlargli qualcosa ma Alessio non ha fatto nomi, neanche a Cecio o Leo, quindi soffoca tutto nella preoccupazione.

"Vorrei poter fare qualcosa o essere più utile, mi spiace" ammette, finalmente a voce alta e li guarda sentendosi in colpa. Perché loro si prendono cura l'uno dell'altro e mentre Alessio è sempre stato impeccabile lui ha fallito, su più fronti. Ciro lo guarda, con lo sguardo stanco e annuisce solamente mentre Pasquale e Nando si sarebbero persi in mille discorsi. Ma Gennaro capisce cosa vuole dirgli, è sempre stato di poche parole lui più di Alessio, gli sta dicendo di tenere duro e lui annuisce cercando la convinzione nel farlo.

"È quello che vorremo tutti ma lui dice che sta bene, è solo stanchezza"

"Non è solo quello, non vuole più la musica" e mentre Genn lo dice sente la gola stringersi e gli occhi farsi più acquosi, così come sente l'esigenza di respirare aria fresca, di uscire di là. Ciro lo guarda con fare comprensivo, perché lui è di poche parole - lo sa - e prova a sorridergli mentre stringe ancora a sé la madre, le cui spalle si alzano scosse da un singhiozzo. Ed è così diverso da quando l'aveva vista piangere all'esterno del loft per la felicità che il ricordo lo uccide.

"Sarà solo temporaneo e vai pure Genn ti aggiorniamo se cambia qualcosa"

In risposta lo ringrazia, prima di abbracciare Pina e lasciare che lei gli sussurri che andrà tutto bene, che il loro Alessio ritornerà e così e esce sconfitto da casa Iodice, ma sempre più deciso a riprovarci il giorno dopo. La battaglia deve ancora entrare nel vivo e Genn è pronto a impugnare le armi.

Undici giorni e undici tentativi dopo la situazione non è cambiata, se non in peggio, e Gennaro va ufficialmente nel panico. Vorrebbe scuotere Alessio per le spalle e chiedergli, supplicarlo di trovare un modo per farlo stare meglio. Di trovargli la soluzione al problema come fa di solito. E alla fine lo fa, stremato. Abbandonando ogni riserva a sembrare disperato, perché lo è. Disperato e perso.

Gli si siede accanto, sul letto sfatto, come ha fatto ogni singolo giorno e ci prova davvero. Gli parla con le mani a coppa sul viso, con la barba corta a pungergli i palmi della pelle chiara. Ed è stupito che Alessio si lasci toccare con tanta malleabilità e non si sorprende a sentire il suo corpo reagire con il battito accelerato, non quando per anni aveva sognato di prenderlo cosi e poi baciarlo. Ma è qui che la realtà differisce dalle fantasie perché è lì per implorarlo.

Le parole faticano a uscirgli di bocca, come se fosse sott'acqua e non riuscisse ad emettere suoni ma solo ad annegare con i polmoni pieni d'acqua. Per questo quando ci riesce è diretto, non vuole fare giri di parole ma una risposta semplice. Vuole poter agire.

"Alè per te farei qualsiasi cosa, sei il mio migliore amico e partner in crime. Dimmi cosa può farti stare meglio e la farò, tutto. Io senza te mi sto sentendo perso."

Il moro lo guarda, con occhi vacui, e non dice nulla per un minuto buono che Gennaro sembra un'eternità. Come se a ogni battito del proprio cuore durante quel silenzio corrispondesse un anno. E in effetti quando Alessio gli risponde Gennaro si sente più vecchio, più stanco.

"Non puoi fare nulla" e queste parole Gennaro le teme più di ogni cosa al mondo, odia sentirsi uno spettatore di quello spettacolo straziante. Di non poter modificare il copione e agire, lo odia con tutto se stesso. Alessio poi riprende a parlare, con una voce che vuole essere forte ma è tremolante anche lei.

"Non puoi fare nulla perché io sto bene e non andrò a parlarne con qualcuno. Dallo psicologo non ci vado. Non ne ho bisogno, non ho bisogno di nessuno. Devo solo riposarmi"

"Non intendevo questo, anche se non c'è nulla di male nell'andarci."

Alessio gli prende le sue mani, ancora sul suo viso per togliergliele. L'ennesimo rifiuto che fa male come il primo e lo rende più disperato di rivolere il suo Alessio.

"Io vorrei che tu mi parlassi Alessio. Noi ci diciamo tutto. Da sempre, ricordi? Tu sai tutte le cose peggiori "

E Gennaro lo guarda mentre non trova più le parole per dirgli quello che pensa. Senza dirgli che lo ama e lo distrugge vederlo così. Perché vedere la persona amata in quelle condizioni è diverso da vederlo come migliore amico. È peggiore, c'è più coinvolgimento e non poterglielo dire rende tutto più difficile.

E Gennaro è nell'occhio di questo ciclone che non perde forza e gli impedisce qualsiasi tipo di stabilità mentre distrugge quello che ha intorno. Perché anche lui si chiude con Alessio così. Perché la gente non capirebbe, perché anche se Gennaro sa e ha accettato anni prima quell'amore la gente non lo accetterebbe. Alessio per primo non lo farebbe.

Non che sia omofobo o chissà cosa ma per il semplice fatto che ha sempre risposto alle domande su una loro presunta relazione negando fermamente - nonostante le risate nervose - e portandosi sempre a letto ragazze. Quindi sì, Gennaro sa che Alessio non è interessato e per questo non vede il motivo di dirglielo, specialmente ora che l'altro sembra totalmente privo di emozioni ed empatia.

Alessio lo guarda e basta, per minuti senza parlare, prima di rispondergli e poi guardare altrove.

"Tu no, non sai e non devi sapere. Non questo."

E probabilmente un calcio assestato in faccia avrebbe fatto meno male. Pensava di sapere tutto di Alessio, di avere la sua fiducia totale e invece non ha nulla. Gli sembra di aver stretto per anni sabbia tra le mani e essersi accorto solo ora che granello dopo granello Alessio se n'è andato e lui non è stato capace di accorgersene, accecato forse dall'amore. E l'ansia aumenta perché se non gliene ha parlato magari è solo perché se ne vergogna, perché è una cosa grossa. E l'ansia aumenta, come la vicinanza al ragazzo. Gli si siede più vicino.

"Perché?" e Gennaro spera che la sua voce non sembri così rotta e tremula. "cosa hai fatto di così vergognoso che non puoi dirmelo? Non giudico Alè ma parlami, guardami'

E quando lo dice con la mano destra cerca di girargli il viso verso di sé ma l'altro oppone resistenza, continuando a tenerlo a distanza.

"Non c'è nulla di cui parlare Genn, solo – vattene sono stanco"

"No, non me ne vado. Sono qui perché voglio che lotti, che ti alzi e vieni a fare musica con me. Rivoglio il mio Alessio" e la voce ormai trema senza contegno. Come se fosse stata al freddo per ore e in quel momento anche lui si sente freddo dentro. Esattamente come si sentiva prima che Alessio entrasse nella sua vita illuminandogliela come un bellissimo sole. Che adesso ha deciso di tramontare e Gennaro aspetta con ansia la fine di questa notte buia e l'arrivo dell'alba.

"Possiamo parlare e risolvere tutto. Se non con me parlane con qualcuno, ci sono tanti specialisti da cui possiamo andare. Ti accompagno ovunque, non devi andare da solo ma ti prego. Non vedi come siamo preoccupati per te?"

Gennaro gli si avvicina maggiormente, gli prende una mano e la stringe tra le sue, forte. Come se un semplice contatto di mani aiutasse a risolvere tutto. Alessio non scosta la mano, ma non gliela stringe, la tiene lì per inerzia.

"Si che lo vedo e state esagerando tutti, state facendo tanto rumore per nulla."

"Non è così Alè"

E a sentirsi chiamare così finalmente uno sprazzo di emozione avviene, prima che la mano sfugga dalle sue e finisca sulle gambe di Alessio. Anche lei lontana da lui così da non avere più nessun appiglio a quella tempesta imminente che sta per abbattersi su di lui.

"Sì invece. Tu stai sempre giù e nessuno ti disturba così, anzi. Solo tu puoi stare giù di morale?" Gennaro percepisce un minimo di sollievo a sentire la rabbia nella voce di Alessio, vuol dire che le emozioni non lo hanno abbandonato del tutto, lo sorreggono nella dura lotta che equivale a vivere senza di lui.

"No, non è per questo" e Gennaro sta per spiegare il tutto, dilungarsi sul perché gli importa e quanto lui è importante per tante persone quando Alessio lo fredda.

"Bene, ora vattene. Sono stanco di parlare e non posso parlartene"

E ogni speranza nata qualche secondo prima muore, più veloce di una farfalla che non ha avuto il tempo di sbattere più di tre volte le sue ali colorate. Un'esistenza di qualche istante che gli lascia però un grande vuoto, che si porta via l'ennesimo pezzo di sé.

"Parlane a qualcun'altro se non puoi parlare con me. Ti prego Alè"

"Stai esagerando Gennaro, come sempre."

"No, non sto esagerando. Non questa volta" E quando lo dice si porta le mani tra i capelli, esasperato mentre lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi con sempre più consapevolezza che a lui non dà più retta. Che quella loro comunicazione perfetta in cui non si aveva nemmeno più bisogno delle parole si è rotta.

"Mi arrendo: non parlare con me. Faccio un passo indietro ma parla con i tuoi fratelli"

E questa è la cosa più dura che abbia mai detto e non sa nemmeno se riuscirà davvero a farlo del tutto questo passo indietro. Perché non può lasciarlo a sé stesso e non gli importa nemmeno di quanto male gli farà. Potrebbe ridursi a brandelli se questo potesse aiutarlo, darebbe davvero la sua vita per Alessio. Quindi sa che non può davvero arrendersi, non con qualcosa che riguarda lui. Perché si sente già in colpa solo a dirla una cosa del genere e non osa immaginare se davvero si arrendesse, visto che Alessio mai si è arreso con lui. Anche quando lo trattava male, quando lo deludeva, mai. Perché il loro rapporto è speciale e forse dovrà fingere di mettersi da parte per farlo guarire da solo ma mai potrebbe davvero arrendersi. Non ci si arrende mai con la persona che si ama, almeno questo vale per lui. Gennaro non sa mai dove fermarsi, quando l'amore diventa troppo. Quel troppo che storpia e rende il tutto insano ma va bene così, potrebbe davvero disintegrarsi se questo portasse Alessio a riprendersi.

Alessio lo guarda prima di rispondergli, lo osserva per bene e quasi Gennaro ci spera in una risposta positiva, ma queste aspettative vengono deluse.

"No e ora vattene. Sei la persona che vorrei proprio non vedere in questo momento'

Non lo dice con cattiveria, il suo tono è privo di qualsiasi emozione e stanco ma in quel momento il cuore di Gennaro si spezza davvero. Stremato da tutti quegli attacchi si incrina fino a presentare una profonda crepa che si trasferisce pure sulla sua maschera di migliore amico e ferito decide di andare in ritirata a leccarsi le ferite. Di dargli lo spazio di cui ha bisogno anche lui ora.

Perché se Alessio non accetta il suo aiuto non può forzarlo. Finché lui decide di non fare nulla non possono fare nulla se non guardarlo in attesa degli sviluppi di quella situazione inaspettata. Sono tutti spettatori che persi cercano di indovinare cosa succederà e Genn spera non succeda nulla di quello che ha in mente. Perché lui è sempre pronto al peggio, come sistema di difesa lui spera nella tragedia, così che tutto possa essere un sollievo. Ma spera davvero che Alessio non faccia azioni sconsiderate.

E non si è arreso, quello mai, ma ha capito che il suo ruolo non è in prima linea.

"È davvero quello che vuoi?" glielo chiede con le lacrime agli occhi, che scendono sopra quelle guance pallide. E Genn non è mai stato così nudo e vulnerabile sotto lo sguardo arrabbiato di Alessio, neanche nei loro innumerevoli litigi. Perché quegli occhi scuri che lo guardano non sono quelli che conosce e ama, sono una copia quasi perfetta di quelli del suo Alessio.

"È tutto ciò che voglio" e lo dice con voce flebile, ma decisa. Una voce che non nasconde insicurezze o ripensamenti. Lo vuole davvero e questo Gennaro non lo regge e così se ne va. Esce dalla stanza mormorando un misero _ok_ e poi crolla sulla parete del corridoio fino a quando Nando non lo trova e non lo abbraccia, lo consola e gli chiede cosa è successo.

E Gennaro non sa come spiegarglielo, quindi tra le lacrime dice solo che è la fine del mondo. E potrebbe sembrare esagerato ma il fatto è che Alessio è il suo mondo e se lui non lo vuole è davvero la fine. E di nuovo, non rinuncia a lottare per lui ma si concede di crollare per un attimo e si libera di tutto tra quelle braccia che lo stringono ma sono sbagliate perché appartengono allo Iodice sbagliato. Ma deve rassegnarsi al fatto che al momento Alessio non sarà lì a sostenerlo. Che forse non lo farà più e si stringe di più a Nando, che gli sussurra che è solo una fase, che qualsiasi cosa gli abbia detto non la pensava davvero. Che Alessio non gli farebbe mai male di proposito.

Gennaro in risposta piange sempre più forte, scosso dai singhiozzi e sussurra "sì, lo so" ma saperlo non cambia il fatto che fa male. Che gli sembra di dissanguarsi.

Gennaro da quel pomeriggio a casa Iodice non mette più piede eppure è come se ci fosse perché i fratelli di Alessio aggiornano spesso lui, Antonio e Leo. Anche loro infatti sono stati allontanati e da una parte lo rende meno ferito ma dall'altra più preoccupato, perché ormai solo Cecio è rimasto e chissà se sentirà il bisogno di allontanare anche lui.

E questo rende Gennaro preoccupato ma soprattutto arrabbiato. Ormai convinto di avere più rabbia che globuli bianchi a circolargli in corpo. Rabbia che lo fa scattare per nulla, che lo scuote dall'apatia mista a disperazione in cui è.

Perché l'apatia è il suo meccanismo di difesa preferito, da sempre. Negare le emozioni è più facile rispetto a conviverci, anche se questa vacilla spesso e in quei momenti si presenta una profonda disperazione in cui finisce per annegare nei sentimenti che ha nascosto e che lo sovrastano. Fanno squadra contro di lui per vederlo inginocchiato al suolo e pregare per il ritorno di quell'apatia che tanto lo fa stare meglio.

Gennaro passa due settimane lontano da Alessio, evitando anche di scrivergli prima di presentarsi a casa sua. Perché lui ci ha provato ad arrendersi e lasciargli i suoi spazi ma proprio non riesce perché quello è Alessio e di rinunciare non se ne parla. Anzi, si stupisce di quanto tempo sia riuscito a stargli lontano. Specialmente sapendo che non è migliorato, anche se finalmente inizia a vacillare sul fatto di non voler parlare con uno specialista e questo è già qualcosa su cui poter aggrappare la fiducia. Meglio di saperlo arreso.

Prima di presentarsi a casa sua gli manda un messaggio, per chiedergli se può andare a trovarlo e anche se non ci spera ottiene una risposta positiva. Il suo cuore spera sia una cosa buona mentre batte sempre più forte quando si avvicina alla casa dell'amico. Come un condannato a morte che viene costretto a camminare dalle carceri al luogo dell'esecuzione e subire l'umiliazione pubblica. Anche se questa a lui non viene riservata, anzi. Prima dai suoi stessi famigliari – specialmente Imma e Amelia- e poi dagli Iodice quando gli aprono la porta riceve supporto e dolcezza, che gli mettono però pressione addosso. Da condannato si è reincarnato come unico salvatore. Gennaro ha ancora tatuato in testa le parole che gli aveva rivolto quel giorno in cui il terreno su cui camminava e che sapeva devole era crollato facendolo cadere rovinosamente.

L'aspetto di Alessio è ancora peggiore rispetto all'ultima volta, non ha perso ancora peso ma le occhiaie sono scure e la barba sempre più lunga. È lui ad aprirgli la porta perché è da solo a casa, sono tutti al lavoro e Gennaro vuole annegare perché non sa se può farcela da solo perché le parole che l'ultima volta gli ha rivolto le ha tatuate nella testa, testarde a voler essere ricordate.

Il ragazzo di fronte a lui è palesemente a disagio, come lui del resto. Alessio si sente perennemente in colpa per le cose, di qualsiasi genere quindi crede, spera, che sia così anche in quel momento. Lo spera perché se non ne fosse pentito sarebbe l'ennesima coltellata in pieno petto e non sa quante ne potrà ancora accusare prima di riversarsi al suolo privo di vita.

"Come stai?" chiede mentre il ragazzo si sposta di lato per permettergli di entrare e lui si dirige sul divano del salotto, come sempre. Per mantenere un filo di normalità, come se fosse un normale pomeriggio a casa Iodice.

"Bene, come sempre"

Gennaro scuote la testa perché proprio non riesce a fingere che vada tutto bene. Era andato lì con le migliori intenzioni eppure sente la voglia dello scontro fisico e verbale salire. Perché è pronto a lottare con le unghie e con i denti per far tornare in sé l'uomo che ama e che mai gli mentirebbe.

"Non mentirmi"

Alessio, stanco, sospira. Apri il frigorifero e guarda al suo interno, anche per evitare lo sguardo insistente di Gennaro.

"Sto bene Genn io non sento quasi nulla, è bello. Ti va un succo?"

Gennaro gli si avvicina per chiudere il frigo e appoggiarsi allo sportello, così da avere la sua piena attenzione

"Non è sano, Alessio'

"Ma è bello non sentire il male senza assumere nulla"

"Già, immagino di sì" perché in quel preciso istante vorrebbe smettere di sentirlo anche lui. "ma devi parlare con qualcuno Alè, so che avevo detto che mi sarei fatto da parte ma non ci riesco, fa male vederti così. Il male che non senti tu passa a noi"

Dicendolo, Gennaro allunga una mano per cercare la mano più grossa di Alessio e stringergliela forte, cercando di fare l'effetto che un defibrillatore ha su un corpo in fin di vita. Come se quella stretta potesse far ribattere il cuore di Alessio riportando fuori le miriadi di emozioni che non vede più in lui.

Carica. Libera. Qualche secondo di pausa e poi a ripetizione. Carica. Libera. Fino a quando Alessio non mostra qualche amozione vera. E qualcosa effettivamente si smuove, con una mano sopra la sua mano e senza guardarlo si scusa, con voce bassa.

"Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato. Volevo scriverti ma la vergogna ha avuto la meglio, anche ora, non sono inutile Genn.Anche se non riesco a suonare non sono inutile. E' solo che non posso, è sporca"

"No, ovvio che non sei inutile, Alessio, sei la mia spada e la musica non è mai sporca" perplesso che studia per bene il viso del ragazzo davanti a lui.

''Si invece se viene fatta per legare due persone che non devono' e dicendolo si tocca il collo allargando la maglietta stretta. Come è solito fare quando è in imbarazzo. E Gennaro si ritrova ad essere sempre più verso, lontanissimo da quando conosceva alla perfezione il suo migliore amico.

''Non ti capisco''

''Neanche io mi capisco, ma sono sempre la tua spada, no? Nonostante io sia così?" E lo chiede guardandolo, con gli occhi scuri e dolci.

"Sempre" e dicendolo annuisce Gennaro, perché anche vederlo in pezzi gli dona forza, gliene dona per entrambi "dobbiamo solo pulire via la ruggine e sarai come nuovo e scintillante"

"Ma non posso dirti quello che mi prende"

"Perché?"

"Perché fa male e non voglio perderti"

Gennaro allora abbandona ogni remora e lo abbraccia, forte come può perché Alessio ha delle spalle grandi che per anni lo hanno supportato, hanno portato il peso di tutte le loro insicurezze. E ora quel compito tocca a lui, alle sue gracili braccia e spalle ma si mostrerà adatto perché compensa in tenacia e amore. Stringe forte il ragazzo accarezzandogli i capelli più lunghi del solito sulla nuca mentre continua a ripetere come una ninna nanna che lui non se ne andrà, che non lo perderà e Gennaro se lo dice anche a se stesso, immaginando che però sia la voce di Alessio a parlargli.

Ma quello che finisce per fargli davvero male è vedere il viso di Alessio rigato da due calde lacrime che simmetriche gli dividono le guance.

"Alessio, ti prego, parlane con qualcuno. Ti posso accompagnare io, non devi fare tutto da solo. Siamo insieme"

E Alessio a quell _'insieme_ cede, perché quell'emozione che prova arriva dopo almeno un mese di nulla, di vuoto e come un tuono nel cuore della notte può spaventare. Perché negare tutto e quell'apatia non stanno aiutando, anzi, in realtà lo spaventano. Ma Alessio ha Gennaro a tenerlo, a rassicurarlo e cullarlo mentre i singhiozzi come proiettili colpiscono e agitano le sue spalle larghe che Gennaro accarezza, con dolcezza e lentezza mentre lo abbraccia sempre più stretto. Gli sussurra che tutto va bene e solo quando sembra essersi calmata quella sparatoria interna parla, di nuovo.

"Non ti chiedo di dirmi cosa ti prende ma lascia che ti accompagni. Se hai paura o qualsiasi cosa puoi contare su di me"

"Non posso dirti nulla Gè ma non sono un mostro, te lo giuro."

"Fa nulla, basta che stai meglio, l'importante è quello e ovvio che non lo sei Alè. Sei una persona splendida"

Alessio si ritira leggermente, allontanandosi anche fisicamente.

"Parlare non risolverà nulla"

"Neanche non farlo non sta funzionando, ti prego" e le ultime due parole le dice con la voce rotta, con le lacrime che chiedono di uscire ma che lui rispedisce indietro, ricordandosi che deve essere la roccia che Alessio è sempre stato per lui. Alessio riflette, guardandolo in silenzio con la consapevolezza che lui ha ragione, che negare tutto non sta funzionando alla perfezione in quel momento.

"Non mi accompagnerai tu. Chiederò a Nando" e la voce con cui lo dice è piccola e tremante. È un rifiuto anche questo ma più fragile poiché capisce che si sente in colpa stavolta

"Ma sei ancora il mio migliore amico Gè. Lo faccio anche per te." Gennaro annuisce, non capendo come questo sia possibile ma decide di non chiedere perché timoroso che possa cambiare idea. Decide di non sentire il suo cuore creparsi ulteriormente e di concentrarsi su Alessio.

"Anche tu sei. Il Mio migliore amico. E devi farlo per te stesso. Se lo fai per noi non funzionerà, devi crederci o sarà inutile"

Alessio si copre la parte superiore del corpo mentre risponde a scatti a causa dei singhiozzi che hanno ripreso a scuotergli il petto.

"Si, voglio vivere Genn"

Così Gennaro lo riprende con quella poca forza che possiede e se lo stringe addosso, fermo nel non lasciarlo.

"Vuoi che lo chiediamo insieme a Nando?"

Alessio scuote la testa, prima di scoprirsi il volto e riguardarlo "scusa ancora per come ti ho trattato l'altro giorno"

Gennaro prova a fingere leggerezza ma non riesce, non del tutto. Quel sorriso che gli rivolge è intruso di tristezza. "Eri arrabbiato e la rabbia fa dire cose che non si pensano"

Alessio abbassa il viso mentre sussurra che lui le pensa ma non voleva dirlo in maniera così prepotente. "Non voglio che ti allontani Gè, ho bisogno di te"

Gennaro non sa più cosa dire o fare quindi prova con l'unica cosa che li ha sempre messi d'accordo, con la speranza che funzioni. Che non allontani anche lei.

"Ti va di suonare?"

Alessio annuisce ma è poco convinto, si sente da come tocca la chitarra ma Gennaro fa finta di non vedere, perché suonare in quel momento serve più a lui, egoisticamente. Ha bisogno di una connessione e qualche scintilla gli arriva, mentre suonano insieme. Una volta Alessio quasi sorride ed è incredibile come basti quello per fargli tremare il cuore.

Quando qualche ora dopo Bruno e Pina tornano a casa li trovano sul pavimento a guardare un film dal computer portatile. Avevano suonato nemmeno una mezzoretta eppure di lasciarlo solo Gennaro non ne aveva avuto voglia. Avevano avuto qualche momento in cui sembravano di nuovo loro e questo gli aveva dato nuove forze.

"Gennaro, ciao" stupita da tutta quella che una volta era la normalità. "Ciao Pina, ero venuto a vedere come stava" e lei non riesce a trattenere un sorriso di riflesso, chiedendogli con gli occhi cosa stesse succedendo. Alessio, ignaro dei loro sguardi gli chiede se può rimanere a cena e, davvero, Gennaro non se lo aspetta per niente quindi accetta, naturalmente. Capendo che Alessio lo vuole vicino per farsi coraggio e dire che accetta l'aiuto che gli è stato offerto. Cosa difficile per lui, che odia essere aiutato mentre si fa sempre in quattro per aiutare tutti.

Alessio alla fine non si è rimangiato la sua parola, dalla psichiatra ci va anche se controvoglia. Nonostante con lui non parli di questa reticenza, glielo dice Nando come molte altre cose dato che con l'inizio di questo percorso Alessio l'ha allontanato nuovamente anche se solo a livello emotivo. Non gli racconta nulla di quello che le dice, continua a tenergli nascosto il suo malessere ma almeno lo lascia stargli accanto.

E dopo settimane di terapia ha fatto progressi notevoli. Lentamente infatti Alessio si è riavvicinato al suo grande amore per la musica e Gennaro non può che esserne felice. Perché questo vuol dire che possono riprendere qualche forma di normalità, come passare ore a decidere un accordo o una rima. Discutere per poi sorridersi e fare compromessi. Ma la cosa migliore è che sono tornati i sorrisi timidi accompagnati da qualche battuta e questo fa ridere Genn perché mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato felice di sentire le sue freddure.

Tutto accade come se il suo Alessio si fosse addormentato per anni, decenni, dopo essere stato punto da qualcosa e ora finalmente la maledizione che l'aveva colpito si stava affievolendo facendolo svegliare da quello strano letargo. Come la Bella Addormentata ma senza il bacio, perché Alessio non era uscito da quella situazione passivamente. Dopo aver aperto gli occhi e essersi rimesso in piedi con le gambe tremolanti che pian piano acquisivano sicurezza, aveva sguainato la spada tagliando i rovi e gli arbusti che gli intralciavano la strada, rallentandolo, fino a lottare contro il drago che aveva il compito di assicurarsi che nessuno uscisse da lì. Drago che rappresentava la sua convinzione di essere un mostro, per i propri sentimenti e le proprie emozioni. Ma Alessio con calma, affondo dopo affondo, l'aveva ucciso. Aveva combattuto valorosamente e ora poteva uscire, prendere nuovamente la sua vita tra le mani come Alessio, l'essere umano che non vuole più sentirsi sbagliato per una cosa che non può controllare.

E proprio come ne _La Bella Addormentata_ il suo risveglio aveva ridato vita alle persone intorno a lui, cariche ora di ottimismo e sollievo.

Sollievo che aumenta quando viene organizzata una data e Alessio sembra pieno di energie, come mai lo è stato, neanche prima, e Gennaro si lascia travolgere felice da quell'euforia dimenticando le preoccupazioni. Concedendosi di assaporare la serenità, di prenderne il più possibile finché dura, se dura. Come le formiche che accumulano cibo in vista dell' l'inverno solo che lui prende briciole di momenti belli da assaporare quando le cose vanno male.

Per cui Genn si rilassa su quel divano dell'Hotel in cui alloggiano – mentre Rufus Peppe e Pasquale sono a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Lui e Alessio sono sdraiati in maniera disordinata per starci entrambi e sorride ad Alessio, che a sua volta gli sorride. Quel momento è pace assoluta, quel silenzio tranquillo privo di incomprensioni e tensioni. I loro visi sono vicini, come i loro corpi e questo permette a Gennaro si studiarlo da vicino, di sentirlo quando Alessio sussurra un _grazie_.

"Di cosa? Sono andati gli altri a prendere da mangiare"

Alessio ride nervoso prima di continuare a parlare sempre a voce bassa.

"No, grazie di non aver mollato la spugna. Di essermi stato a fianco anche quando ho fatto di tutto per allontanarti"

Gennaro aggrotta le sopracciglia, perché è incredulo del fatto che Alessio potesse pensare che lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Anche perché lasciarlo indietro avrebbe voluto dire rinunciare a metà di sé stesso e non sarebbe andato lontano. Ma oltre questo si trattava anche del fatto che non si abbandona mai chi si ama e lui ad Alessio lo amava sempre di più. Il sentimento cresce e invecchia con lui e lo farà fino a quando non sarà sepolto sotto metri di terra.

"Oh, non esisteva mollare. Poi chi sistema i miei casini scusa?" dice con leggerezza, perché non gli piace quel velo di tristezza che lentamente oscura il sorriso che Alessio ha avuto per tutta la mattinata.

Alessio annuisce, in silenzio, spostandogli i capelli che gli coprono gli occhi, lucidi come i suoi. Perché comunque Gennaro si è emozionato, perché a volte pensa ancora che Alessio abbia capito che può avere meglio di lui come amico e compagno di band. E quando inizia a parlare Gennaro lo ascolta, con attenzione.

"Mi sono chiesto più volte perché non mi hai mai lasciato e questo mi ha fatto sperare. Più speravo e più mi sentivo un mostro, per quello che sono. Ma ora so che non lo sono, sono solo un uomo che prova sentimenti. Sono fatto di carne e ossa come tutti voi e non cambia. La mia terapista tre settimane fa mi ha consigliato di dirti tutto" e qui esita, ma dopo essersi inumidito le labbra riprende "di abbassare le maschere e dirti tutto, vedere se rimarrai ancora o andrai via. Ma mi ero opposto. Un po' per la paura del rifiuto e un po' perché ancora forse questo disgusto me lo portavo dietro. Ma ora, qui, non ne provo più e dirti tutto non mi sembra male come piano"

"E? Hai deciso che non lo farai?' Gennaro lo chiede piano, come se a dirlo troppo forte potesse spaventarlo. Un po' come i gatti selvatici che vanno avvicinati lentamente altrimenti scappano lontano prima che li si può accudire.

"Sì, ma mi ascolterai?"

Gennaro annuisce, con il cuore che pompa veloce nel petto e l'ansia che gli stringe forte il cuore, lo stritola crudelmente.

"Sì che ti ascolto"

Alessio chiude gli occhi per qualche istante sospirando forte prima di riaprirli e parlare, come se ogni parola fosse uno sforzo enorme.

"E promettimi che non scapperai, qualsiasi cosa dirò. Questo non vuol dire che ho pretese o aspettative. Voglio dirtelo solo perché voglio sentirmi libero e voglio essere sincero con te. Guardarti negli occhi e non dovermi nascondere nella paura che mi vedrai dentro"

Gennaro questa volta annuisce e basta per paura che la sua stessa lingua possa strozzarlo. Davanti a lui Alessio tira nuovamente un paio di sospiri, prima di riguardarlo negli occhi carichi di quell'intensità che gli appartiene, resi più scuri dal nervoso. Gennaro per istinto allunga la mano per stringergli la sua più grossa e salda. La stringe per fargli capire che è lì, che non se ne va.

"Questo è difficile, ma va fatto" e ride, con una minuscola vena di isteria prima di continuare e di stringergli ora a sua volta la mano che tiene forte come paracadute mentre si lancia nel vuoto con una frase diretta che non lascia fraintendimenti.

"Io sono innamorato di te Genn, da sempre"

Gennaro in riposta si blocca dal carezzargli con il pollice il dorso della mano, smette di respirare mentre lo guarda sconvolto e nel giro di qualche secondo immagina frasi che potrebbe aver davvero detto, perché gli sembra impossibile che abbia detto _quello_.

"Credo di aver sentito male" e lo dice con la voce bassa e roca, come se avesse urlato per giorni interi.

Alessio scuote la testa, con la linea della mandibola dura e i muscoli del viso contratti come per ribadire il concetto, che diviene non fraintendibile.

"No, ho detto che ti amo, non hai sentito male."

Gennaro reagisce annaspando e alzandosi, finendo seduto sul divano mentre lo guarda fare lo stesso e bisognoso di capirci qualcosa perché in quel momento nulla è chiaro. Nemmeno come il suo corpo funzioni correttamente dopo che Alessio gli ha detto le parole che sognava sentirsi da sempre. Ma che vengono macchiate dal fatto che questa sarebbe la causa del malessere di Alessio e questo non lo può sopportare perché lui vuole solo il meglio per la persona che ama.

"Cosa c'entra questo con la tua depressione? E da quando?"

Alessio si passa le mani tra i capelli, tirandoseli un po' prima di parlare nuovamente.

"Da sempre, da quella sera a casa di Antonio. È stata l'attrazione verso di te a spingermi a parlarti, a proporti di suonare. È stata all'origine di tutto ma non rende sporco tutto. Se ti ho chiesto di rivederci e poi di suonare è perché come abbiamo già detto ci completavamo. Eri tutto quello che mi mancava a livello umano e musicale e da lì quell'attrazione è diventata ammirazione fino ad amore. Non pretendo che mi ricambi, ho accantonato questa speranza, ma vorrei ancora essere il tuo migliore amico"

E conclude quelle frasi con un tono così triste che Gennaro esce da quello stato di stupore per dar sfogo a tutto quello che ha dentro, un uragano di rabbia, sollievo e felicità così intricato che trovare le parole gli viene difficile e tanto più dare loro un filo logico. Così gli tira un pugno contro il petto, all'altezza del cuore.

"Sei stupido, tutto quello che abbiamo passato riguardava questo?"

Le lacrime gli rendono difficoltoso guardarlo ma non nascondono la paura che sfigura il suo viso dai bei lineamenti decisi.

"Riguardava il fatto che era duro per me accettarlo, che i ragazzi nello spogliatoio avevano ragione a dire che ero frocio. Beh all'incirca perché sono bisessuale, anche le donne, mi piacciono."

"Aspetta cosa non mi hai detto Alè? Che ragazzi? E come fai a saperlo per certo?" la rabbia che subdola come un serpente velenoso si avvicina piano al suo orecchio a insinuargli dubbi, tentandolo e distogliendolo dalla buona fede. Facendogli chiedere quante altre cose di Alessio non sa, facendolo vacillare così che la domanda successiva esce fuori tremula e spaventata.

"Sei stato con qualche ragazzo?"

Alessio lo guarda oltraggiato, come se gli avesse detto che lo odia o che non vuole più suonare.

"No, non avevo coraggio. Agire avrebbe significato uscire dalla negazione, che quei pensieri erano veri, che davvero non sono solo attratto dalle donne. E comunque erano due compagni di calcio, mi avevano beccato a guardarli, curioso e avevano capito quello che io ancora neanche pensavo. Ma che da lì ha iniziato a tormentarmi, perché quando mi chiedevano se ero un _lurido frocio_ io non sapevo che dire perché una parte di me diceva sì." Alessio qui nuovamente si ferma per una pausa da quel discorso e dal guardarlo, prima di rifarlo.

"Pensavo che lasciando il calcio improvvisamente le cose sarebbero svanite. Pensavo di aver risolto il problema eliminando il contesto ma il guasto era nella mia testa. Eppure pensavo di essere guarito, mi ero addirittura fidanzato con una ragazza che era con me quando il problema si è ripresentato con il tuo aspetto e il tutto è peggiorato e l'idea che quei due avessero ragione mi terrorizzava. Perché le persone sono cattive e non volevo che fosse così per tutta la mia vita, quindi ho iniziato a negare. A cercare di uccidere quel mostro simile all'Idra che aveva fatto della mia mente la sua casa e che ogni volta che decapitavo una testa ne spuntavano due e poi ancora tre e alla fine sono rimasto intrappolato dalle mie stesse azioni."

Alessio deglutisce, sempre più provato da quella emorragia di sentimenti che sgorgano dal suo cuore sanguinante nonostante la cicatrizzazione sia in atto in buona parte.

"Questo perché con te è stato diverso. Lo è sempre stato, mai ho desiderato qualcuno con tanta devozione" e con la voce più flebile "non devi aver paura che ti tocco, so che non posso e va bene, l'ho accettato. Più che altro è stato difficile dire ai miei che forse da me non avrebbero avuto nipoti e anche in quel frangente sarei stato una delusione oltre che dal punto lavorativo ma è ok " e sorride, un po' anche se ora non lo guarda più e gioca con le loro mani, di nuovo strette e che Gennaro intreccia senza nemmeno pensarci.

"Sono stato fortunato. E non ti chiedo altro che essermi ancora amico, senza pretese. Ho provato a non dire nulla, a fare finta che quella parte di me non esistesse ma questo mi ha fatto solo male, più la ignoravo e più diventava grande fino ad avermi sommerso qualche mese fa. E ora non voglio tornare in quel buio, voglio la luce, essere libero di amare chi voglio senza che questo mi definisca. Ho finalmente capito che non c'è niente di sbagliato in me, non ho bisogno di guarire da niente perché non c'è niente di guasto. L'unica cosa da eliminare era il mostro che mi teneva prigioniero con tutti quei pregiudizi sbagliati e anche se magari devo ancora lavorare un po' per rimarginare tutte le ferite che mi ha causato, ora sono pronto a vivere la mia vita senza la paura di dovermi nascondere. Anche perché a rifiutare l'amore mi sentivo davvero male Genn e che te lo dico a fare? Eri lì con me, mi hai visto. Ero svuotato, pieno solo di odio per me stesso e amore per te. Per quello ti ho allontanato, non volevo mi odiassi anche tu ma al tempo steso avevo bisogno di te. Ho sempre bisogno di te. Ma avevo bisogno di proteggermi da quello che desideravo di più, te. Ma faceva comunque male con o senza di te quindi mi sono permesso egoisticamente di tenerti vicino".

Gennaro sente la stretta sul cuore aumentare perché Alessio non può essere stato così cieco, non quando tutte le persone vicine a loro e del loro seguito hanno sempre ironizzato sul fatto che Gennaro fosse perso di lui. Quindi cerca di calmarsi e gli si avvicina, asciugandosi quelle lacrime selvagge che sono scappate veloci fino a sparire sotto il mento, per nascondersi dalla vergogna e cerca di raggruppare le parole in un discorso breve perché non ce la fa a parlare. La sua gola è arida, come se fosse stato giorni a vagare nel deserto alla ricerca di un'oasi.

"Qual è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso? Sembrava tutto ok prima di quella ragazza"

E a dirlo sente la rabbia e la gelosia divertirsi a annodare i suoi sentimenti e il suo intestino in maniera lenta e dolorosa. Perché non le perdona ancora di essere stata la causa scatenante, ipocritamente visto che la vera causa era lui stesso.

"Mi ha chiesto se tra noi fosse mai successo qualcosa, viste le voci che girano tra le nostre fan. È bastato quello per mandarmi in tilt. Sono andato in corto circuito. E a volte è buono perché in seguito al blackout si può ricominciare una nuova vita, o almeno spero"

E lo dice guardandolo spaventato "Anche se sono ormai certo che con te non ho possibilità"

Che rende Gennaro ancora più arrabbiato perché non può infangare la forza dei suoi sentimenti mettendo in dubbio la loro esistenza.

"Sei uno stupido Alessio perché in tutti questi anni ti ho guardato con lo sguardo innamorato e non te ne sei mai reso conto. E ora dopo mesi di angoscia mi vieni a dire che era perché mi ricambiavi. Sei uno idiota della peggior specie"

E Gennaro non aspetta una risposta, semplicemente si avvicina ad Alessio e lo bacia aggrappandosi come può al suo collo e a quelle parole tanto sognate che gli sono uscite dalla bocca sottile e che spera di sentire altre mille volte. Perché come una droga ora che le ha assaporate ne vuole ancora, di più affamato di lui e di quel sentimento che gli scalda il cuore. Che gli fa credere che forse le cose buone davvero succedono, che il karma alla fine ripaghi davvero.

Come primo bacio è umido e disperato, quando Alessio ricambia, confuso ma felice in quell'uragano. Ora ha anche lui si trova nell'occhio del ciclone che non si sa dove li porterà.

Qualche ora dopo sul palco, Alessio lo ferma quando dopo aver suonato _Five_ fa per scendere e gli sussurra di restare, piano e a malapena udibile tra le urla delle persone che li guardano e aspettano che suonino. Gennaro annuisce, mentre segue Alessio al centro della pedana.

"Vuoi cantarla con me?"

Gennaro annuisce, stordito da tutte quelle sorprese e incapace di dirgli di no. Se Alessio glielo chiedesse lui si butterebbe anche d'un ponte, se questo potesse renderlo felice.

La sua voce è debole mentre segue quella delicata di Alessio che in più punti si rompe, emozionata e fragile e al tempo stesso fiera e coraggiosa che non molla, continua a incantare tutti. Alessio lo guarda mentre suona e canta, lo sa perché anche lui non riesce a non farlo, perché ora capisce davvero quello che Alessio pensava mentre l'ha scritta e questo lo rende così triste che la sua voce diventa roca, ancora più sofferta.

I loro sguardi si incontrano come le loro voci emozionate soprattutto all'ultimo _till now_ che viene seguito da un abbraccio che Alessio non ha saputo controllare. Uno di quelli scomodi dettati dal momento con la chitarra tra loro a fargli male sullo stomaco ma di cui non importa nulla, perché al suo cuore fa bene. Come sussurrargli che lo ama e che lo proteggerà lui dalle sue paure, dai suoi desideri, che non deve più avere paura del buio. Che quella è una nuova alba, un nuovo giorno in cui le cose andranno meglio e se così non fosse possono contare l'uno sull'altro. E non c'è alba più bella.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie ancora per aver letto


End file.
